cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Uralican Annual School Assessment
The Uralican Annual High School Assessment is a system of benchmarking Uralican grade schools. It is handled by representatives of the Uralican Tribal Council, and involves several factors: *For all schools **looking at student progress reports (part of the report card) made by the teachers *For primary schools only **looking at teacher progress reports made by the principals **one-day sit-in sessions that start in mid-November. *For high schools only **comparing average scores on National Exams **comparing percentages of Grade 12s who stay for Grade 13 There are also three separate scoring systems for each tier of the schooling system. Primary schools are marked out of 200, middle schools out of 350, and high schools out of 500. There are actually eight rankings released based on the findings. Only the top 50 are ever released to the public, while the schools themselves receive the entire final ranking. *Private primary schools *Public primary schools *Overall middle schools *Private middle schools *Public middle schools *Overall high schools *Private high schools *Public high schools 2010 Assessment Rankings Private Primary Schools (Note: some of these schools overlap with middle schools. For these, the mark for grades K-6 is given below) #Szent Erzsebet Iskola, Tráty - 198.25 #St. David's Elementary School, Yekaterinburg - 197.75 #Ubb Mennonite Academy, Yb - 196.00 #Tikvah Elementary School, Berezniki - 195.50 #Viipurin Valmistelunopisto, Viipuri - 195.00 #Pyotr Il'yich Tchaikovsky Preparatory School, Votka - 194.25 #West Sapmi Christian Academy, Kolosjoki - 193.50 #Sortavala Lutheran School, Sortavala - 192.75 #Nizhny Chov Christian School, Syktyvkar - 192.25 #Northbank Christian Academy, Sluda-Chasovo - 192.00 #Resurrection Christian School, Perm' - 191.75 #King David Elementary School, Cherepovets - 191.25 #Szent Vencel Iskola, Surgut - 190.50 #Saint Theresa Elementary School, Syktyvkar - 190.00 #All Angels Christian School, Kirov - 189.75 #Ob River Baptist Elementary, Nizhnevartovsk - 189.50 #Meri Vanhanen Preparatory School, Käkisalmi - 189.25 #Petroskoi Highlands School, Petroskoi - 188.75 #Saint Blancos Children's Academy, Ukhta - 188.00 #Tsykmä Hill-Mari Elementary School, Tsykmä - 187.75 #Khessed Elementary School, Solikamsk - 186.75 #Providence Preperatory School, Murmansk - 186.25 #Lake Onega Orthodox School, Kargopol - 185.50 #Northern Lights Academy, Naryan-Mar - 184.25 #Redeemer Elementary School, Nevyansk - 184.25 #Barents Sea Jewish School, Severomorsk - 184.25 #Romanov Primary School, Perm' - 183.75 #Saint Nicholas Elementary School, Vologda - 183.50 #Monastery Elementary School, Veliski - 183.00 #Our Lady Of The Dvina School, Arkhangel'sk - 182.75 #Divine Sacrifice School, Pazhga - 181.50 #Kolpakov Preperatory Academy, Sernur - 181.00 #Suhonan Lapsienopisto, Sokol - 180.50 #All Souls Primary School, Pechora - 180.25 #Queen Of Saints School, Juganvar - 179.75 #Ural Mountain Children's Academy, Arti - 179.00 #Kristus Pelastaja Opisto, Kotlas - 177.75 #Sacred Heart School, Cheboksary - 176.75 #Uralican Bashkir School, Chernushka - 175.50 #Saami Heritage School, Käddluhtt - 175.00 #Temple Preparatory School, Kungur - 173.75 #Sysola Alternative School, Vizinga - 172.00 #Grace Of God Preparatory School, Serov - 171.25 #St. Andrew's Elementary School, Ukhta - 170.75 #Eternity Preperatory School, Orichi - 168.50 #Gubakha Christian School, Gubakha - 167.75 #Harris Leeb School, Pazhga - 167.25 #South Uralican Orthodox School, Mozhga - 166.50 #Mordvin Christian Elementary School, Lashma - 165.75 #Tukonen Preparatory School, Novy Urengoy - 165.25 Public Primary Schools #Öskölömi Primary School, Öskölömi #Dmitry Yevseyev Memorial Elementary School, Yekaterinburg #Kunnianmitali Elementary School, Kirov #North Syktyvkar Elementary School, Syktyvkar #Vostochnaya Perm' Elementary School, Perm' #Neft Elementary School, Izhevsk #Ovdey Shlomov Elementary School, Izhevsk #North Sysola Elementary School, Pazhga #Semyon Bakunin Elementary School, Yekaterinburg #Shilovka Primary School, Cherepovets #Igrim Mansi Elementary School, Igrim #Mikhail Tsyganov Memorial Elementary School, Nizhny Tagil #Kozhva Elementary School, Izyazu-Kozhva #Capitol Elementary School, Syktyvkar #Mordvin Heights Elementary School, Saransk #Mari Memorial Primary School, Yoshkar-Ola #Novaja Zemlja Elementary School, Belushya Guba #Durino Elementary School, Berezniki #Jarkko Salomäki Elementary School, Salomäk-Ola #Barents Elementary School, Murmansk #Central Elementary School, Beryozovka #Sheldomar Bolak Elementary School, Sosnogorsk #South Tundra Elementary School, Vorkuta #Vaido Kuik Elementary School, Vaahruše #Kennet Kjetilssen Primary School, Lahdenpohju #Little Chechnya Primary School, Kondupohju #Magyar Elementary School, Surgut #Ustiuki Elementary School, Isoustiuki #Kamabank Elementary School, Osa #Pyotr Tchaikovsky Primary School, Chaykovsky #Zaliv Elementary School, Cheboksary #Northbank Elementary School, Perm' #Marko Suominen Memorial Primary School, Yekaterinburg #Isakogorka Primary School, Arkhangel'sk #Lake Onega Elementary School, Petroskoi #Ladoga Primary School, Käkisalmi #Parkland Elementary School, Kungur #Tiger Park Elementary School, Kuiksk #Yamal Heartland Elementary School, Khanto #Alexi Koppinen Memorial Elementary School, Viipuri #King Josiah Elementary School, Berezniki #Yehudi Menuhin Primary School, Votka #North Kits Elementary School, Syktyvkar #Szigete Elementary School, Tráty #Volga Primary School, Yulser-Ola #Naryan-Mar Primary School, Naryan-Mar #Siniristi Elementary School, Izhevsk #Vladimir Tsyplakov Elementary School, Inta #Northwest Chaykovsky Elementary School, Novyy #Delta Elementary School, Arkhangel'sk Overall Middle Schools # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Private Middle Schools # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Public Middle Schools # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Overall High Schools # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Private High Schools # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Public High Schools # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Category:Education in Uralica